


A Drop in the Ocean

by UnwrittenFantasies



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenFantasies/pseuds/UnwrittenFantasies
Summary: Songfic that takes place some time during the Stelena time period. Damon-centric. One-shot. DISCLAIMER: The song 'A Drop in the Ocean' belongs to Ron Pope and TVD is not mine.





	A Drop in the Ocean

He sat there. He just came in and sat there. He didn’t even order a drink. People stared at the blue eyed stranger strangely for a moment before resuming to their activities, wondering why on Earth a man would walk into a bar and just sit. He seemed to be staring off into space. He was extremely good at hiding his emotions, and to any other, his face would’ve looked blank, but if you just looked just a little bit closer and peeled off the mask, you would find many conflicting emotions: sadness, relief, loneliness, regret, grief, but most of all, heartbreak. The cute bartender came up to him to ask if he would like something to drink, to which he just politely shook his head no without so much of a single word. The bartender raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but otherwise said nothing and left him be. There seemed to be a barrier – or an invisible forcefield – surrounding him. He’d sat in the middle of the bar, but the seats next to him were not occupied, nor did they seem to ever be. A bad energy just radiated off him, warning those around that he was not in the mood. Soon, a slow but sweet song took the place of the usual fast songs in the bar, and for moment, his face flashed with a swirl of emotions, and the wall quickly went back up, as if it had never gone down.

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It’s like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I’m holding you closer than most  
‘Cause you are my heaven

He couldn’t believe that just a few hours ago they had been talking. He didn’t give any clues that this would be their last conversation; they just talked. Talked about potential supernatural dangers. About her family and friends. She’d thanked him for helping her, and it was the best thing he’d ever heard. He’d made a difference to her. She’d remember him when he was gone. He just wished that he didn’t have to leave.

I don’t wanna waste the weekend  
If you don’t love me, pretend  
A few more hours, ‘till it’s time to go

He’d made the decision up last week, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not yet. Not quite yet. There were still so many things he wanted to say, wanted to do. And every time they shared a glance, a few words, he’d wanted so badly to tell her he was leaving. But telling her would either make her feel guilty, plead him to stay, or worse, pretend to care more for him than she did. So he said nothing.

As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on

He packed his bags and got on the first train that night. He didn’t know where it would take him, as long as it took him away from her, from them. From their happiness. He watched as the trees whizzed by, and in the distance the Mystic Falls sign. He watched as his hometown disappeared into the distance, knowing that he wouldn’t be back, not for another lifetime at least. And he almost let a tear roll down his cheek.

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

The night on the train had been the worst. His dreams were filled with her; her scent, her warmth, her smile, her beauty. He knew he loved her, he’s known for a long time now. But she wasn’t his. She belonged to an entirely different man. A man of good. A light almost bright enough to match hers. And as he watched the darkness roll past, knowing he was getting further and further away from her, the ache in his chest deepened. She’d taken what was left of his humanity without even knowing it.

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
'Cause you are my heaven

As he sat there alone, in the diner, his phone pinged. He checked to see who it was; it was Stefan. He almost ignored the text; he’d listened to countless voicemails last night from his brother asking where he was. But, on second thought, he opened it. Something in his gut told him that Stefan had figured out why he left, and that he wasn’t coming back. So he opened the message. She’s ok, it read. I thought you would want to know.

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore  
No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Oh, oh

For the first time in forever, Damon smiled, a bittersweet smile. He knew that his brother would watch over her, make sure she was okay. Stefan would be Elena’s saviour, forever and always. It was how it always was. But, Damon realised, he could be okay with that. Because it wasn’t him she needed, it was Stefan. And for her, he would be selfless.

A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
'Cause you are my heaven

As long as she was happy, he thinks he will be okay.


End file.
